University Park Police Department
|official_name = University Park, Maryland |settlement_type = Town |image_seal = University Park MD Town Seal.png |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location of University Park, Maryland |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Maryland |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Prince George's |area_total_km2 = 1.3 |area_land_km2 = 1.3 |area_water_km2 = 0.0 |area_total_sq_mi = 0.5 |area_land_sq_mi = 0.5 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.0 |population_as_of = 2000 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 2318 |population_density_km2 = 1806.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 4677.5 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_m = 22 |elevation_ft = 72 |latd = 38 |latm = 58 |lats = 17 |latNS = N |longd = 76 |longm = 56 |longs = 36 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 20782 |area_code = 301 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 24-79675 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0598206 |website = |footnotes = University Park is a town in Prince George's County, Maryland, United States. The population was 2,318 at the 2000 census. Geography University Park is located at (38.971381, -76.943399). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 0.5 square miles (1.3 km²), all of it land. University Park is bordered by the cities of College Park and Hyattsville, the town of Riverdale Park, and certain unincorporated parts of Prince George's County, such as Adelphi. The town includes a public park and a portion of Wells Run, a small tributary of the Northeast Branch of the Anacostia River. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,318 people, 877 households, and 637 families residing in the town. The population density was 4,677.5 people per square mile (1,790.0/km²). There were 898 housing units at an average density of 1,812.1/sq mi (693.4/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 85.46% White, 7.29% African American, 0.26% Native American, 3.67% Asian, 1.04% from other races, and 2.29% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.57% of the population. There were 877 households out of which 33.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.6% were married couples living together, 8.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.3% were non-families. 20.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 2.99. In the town the population was spread out with 23.9% under the age of 18, 5.7% from 18 to 24, 26.8% from 25 to 44, 28.3% from 45 to 64, and 15.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 96.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.8 males. The median income for a household in the town was $89,450, and the median income for a family was $96,349. Males had a median income of $62,375 versus $43,083 for females. The per capita income for the town was $40,402. About 1.2% of families and 3.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.9% of those under age 18 and 1.4% of those age 65 or over. Government The town was incorporated in 1936, and has expanded several times since then. The town has its own town council, police department, and sanitation services. The current mayor of University Park is John Tabori. The Chief of Police is Michael Wynnyk, appointed by the mayor with approval of the town council. University Park also contains several voluntary organizations, including the University Park Civic Association and the University Park Women's Club. Law Enforcement The town is serviced by the University Park Police Department (UPPD). The UPPD was created in 1962 with a single officer acting as chief and patrolman. The UPPD currently has an authorized force of eight certified, sworn officers that provided twenty-four-hour service to a population of over 2,300 within the municipality and adjoining streets and roadways. The UPPD provides vehicular, foot, and bicycle patrol and is aided by the Prince George's County Police and Sheriff's Office for other incidents deemed appropriate by authority. Schools University Park is served by University Park Elementary School (in University Park), Hyattsville Middle School (in Hyattsville), and Northwestern High School (in Hyattsville). Many University Park high school students choose to attend Eleanor Roosevelt High School in Greenbelt http://www.upmd.org/community/schools.html. See also * List of famous people from the Washington, D.C. metropolitan area References External links *Route 1 Communities: University Park *University Park town website *Maryland State Archives University Park site 38.971381|-76.943399 Category:Prince George's County, Maryland